<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifteen &amp; Fifty by pauraque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214539">Fifteen &amp; Fifty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque'>pauraque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa lost her sister at fifteen. At fifty, maybe it can be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fifteen &amp; Fifty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At fifteen, Narcissa rushes barefoot and half asleep down the corridor to her sister's bedroom, pursued by the terror of a nightmare. All she wants is for Andromeda to open her covers to her and hold her close, as she did when Narcissa was little and nobody else would.</p><p>She flings the door open and stops dead—the full moon through the window lights Andromeda's bed in stark grey, neatly made and empty. The childish, fantastical fears of sleep fade from Narcissa's consciousness, replaced by the sober and unyielding reality that Andromeda is not here, and never will be again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At fifty, Narcissa stands just outside the soft pool of lamplight that illuminates the doorstep. The street is silent but for cricket-song and the wild pounding of Narcissa's heart. But surely her courage can't fail her now; she's already faced the waking nightmares of finding her home a den of murderers, of losing Bella, of so very nearly losing <em>everything</em>... </p><p>Yet here she feels stripped of all armour, afraid at last to admit that all she wants is to feel her sister's arms around her.</p><p>Narcissa steps into the light, and raises a trembling hand to knock at Andromeda's door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>